


dads

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, nicole is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Part 4 of the Moving On series (but can be read alone)!This one-shot takes place a few weeks after Waverly, Doc, and Dolls comes home from the Garden. The family is adjusting to changes. Nicole loves that Alice calls her 'dad' but is afraid that she's taking that position away from Doc. Wynonna and Doc come to the rescue.





	dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauchevalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/gifts).



> Hey guys! If this is your first one-shot of mine that you are reading, that's awesome! Now go read my other because they are pretty cool, too. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Nicole felt guilty. She didn’t feel bad for taking on the role of Alice’s parent (when her father wasn’t home), but she felt bad when Alice’s biological father came home and Alice still called her ‘dad.’

Despite this, she secretly loved it when the young girl called her that. She felt so much pride every time she heard the words come out of Alice’s mouth. It reminded her that no matter what anyone said, she was her parent. She raised Alice. She was as much of a parent as Wynonna. The only problem was that she didn’t want to take that role away from Doc, who was now home and bonding with his daughter.

Wynonna noticed her best friend’s discomfort with the vampire-now-human (he lost his fangs and immortality since coming out of the garden). She didn’t know exactly what to say to make the redhead feel better about the situation. 

“They’re adorable,” Jeremy muttered as he walked up to his two best friends as the three of them watched Doc chase the seven (almost eight) and five-year-old kids around the backyard, a few weeks after Dolls, Doc, and Waverly had come back home. “How’s it been having him home?”

The question was for Wynonna, but even the brunette didn’t know how to answer that. Of course, she was happy that he was home (and un-vampire-ified) but things were a little off with them. She didn’t know what he wanted from her. And with Dolls in the picture… it was all just so confusing.

“I’m glad that Alice is getting to know her father,” Wynonna answered as vaguely as possible. “He really loves her.”

“And you and Doc?” Jeremy asked her, pushing because he knew that she needed to answer the question for herself.

The deputy shrugged. “I honestly can’t think about that right now. But I’m not itching to get into his pants.”

“Whose pants?” Dolls asked as he approached the three of them with a sly smile.

Wynonna’s eyes widened as she tried to think of an answer to that question. “Haught’s pants!” She shouted awkwardly. “I’m not trying to get into Nicole’s pants.”

Dolls smirked as if he already knew the answer before he asked. He enjoyed her discomfort and smiled at her. Ever since he got home, he tried to be warmer and friendlier. He didn’t want to waste time with Wynonna Earp. He understood what it was like to be away with her, and he wanted as much time with her as possible. He didn’t even try to hide or deny his feelings any longer. He sat down and brushed his shoulder against hers.

The slight touch made Wynonna burst with happiness. She thought she would never be able to feel his touch. And yet he was here. And Christ, all she wanted to do was be with him.

“That’s good,” Waverly agreed as she and Robin sat down next to the others. “I’d be a little worried if my sister was trying to sleep with my g-- friend.”

Nicole smiled, took the younger Earp’s hand, and corrected, “ I think you mean, ‘girlfriend.’”

(The two women then shared a flirtatious smile, which everyone else pretended like they didn’t see, even though they all did).

Wynonna felt the warmth reach her body (even in the chilling fall). She looked at the people around her and felt cozy in the presence of her family. This is what she had missed and desired for so long. And now that it was here, she knew she would never let go.

Alice ran toward the group of sitting people and shouted, “Come on, guys! Get up! Mama! Daddy! Auntie Waves! Uncles Jerebin! Dolls!”

Dolls was surprisingly the first one to get up, with Waverly second to follow. Alice’s Uncles came next, but Wynonna and Nicole remained sitting. They knew that they needed to have a conversation. With all the chaos of the past couple weeks, they barely had any time alone (except in bed while they slept side by side).

As they watched the group of adults chase around the two kids, Nicole and Wynonna turned to look at each other.

“Doc... does he… should I tell Alice to stop calling me dad?”

Wynonna sighed and shook her head. “He doesn’t mind, I don’t think. But I think it’s him you should be asking. I’m really not sure.”

“Everything’s complicated,” Nicole commented seriously.

The brunette snorted and replied, “Yep.”

“I’ll talk to him. And Alice. I just-- I feel so weird asking, you know? How are you doing with all of this? With Doc and Dolls being back?”

Wynonna knew she could be honest with the redhead. She confessed, “Doc’s Alice’s father. And I have this strong connection with him. But I don’t-- there’s nothing more than that. And Dolls… He’s Dolls. I feel like I missed my chance.”

“Nah,” Nicole said simply. “The way that man looks at you, Wyn. You have more than a chance. You can start over again with him. Just like me and Waves.”

The brunette considered what she said and nodded. Maybe Nicole was right. Maybe, Wynonna had feelings for the man. And maybe, she’d tell him about them. 

* * *

The picnic was loud but enjoyable. Everyone was laughing and talking and chasing each other around the Homestead. Like one big family.

Finally, Nicole had a moment that she could talk to Alice alone.

“Alice, sweetheart,” Nicole muttered as she approached the young girl who was walking toward the swing that hung from a big tree. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

The young girl looked slightly uncertain, but she replied, “Sure.”

“So, girlie, I just wanted to let you know that you should not feel pressured to keep calling me ‘dad’ with your father home. And I won’t be hurt if you want to call me Aunt Nicky again because you want to call Doc, ‘dad.’”

Alice stared at the redhead and looked torn. “But you _are_ my 'dad', dad. You and mama raised me. I want to keep calling you, ‘dad’ if that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay!” Nicole promised her (as she tried to keep her smile to a minimum size). “I’d love it if you kept calling me that. And I love you, Alice.”

The six-year-old grinned and replied, “I love you too, Daddy.”

Nicole couldn’t hide her smile as she walked back to where the adults were eating and conversing. As she neared the group, Doc got up and asked if he could speak with her in private.

“Sheriff Haught, I was speaking with Wynonna, and I do hope that you know that I am not offended by what Alice calls you,” Doc told her seriously, as he took off his hat. “I spoke with Alice a few days ago, and she told me that she would like to keep calling me Doc. And I think that’s a good idea. You are the little girl’s other parent, anyway.”

Nicole smiled gratefully at the man. It had been a little tense between them, but they had wanted the same things. They both wanted Alice and Wynonna to be safe and happy.

“Thank you, Doc. It means a lot. It’s been wonderful raising your daughter. I know you would have wanted to be here--”

“I should be the one thanking you, Haught,” He interrupted. “You helped raise a girl that is not your own flesh and blood. You did that out of the kindness of your heart and I will never forget it. You took care of my little girl and Wynonna. And I will be trying to spend the rest of my existence making it up to you.”

The redhead held her tears in. It was like for the first time, everything was working out for her. And the overwhelming feelings that she felt were finally positive and strong.

“It’s my pleasure, really,” Nicole told him as they walked back to the group of people who were making fun of Jeremy’s facial hair all those years ago. Before they sat down, she leaned over and whispered, “I’m glad you’re home.”

Their relationship wasn’t always great. But all had been forgiven. All had become good again. And that was because of Alice and their love for their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
